Cadeau de fête imprévu
by Hachimitsu-sama
Summary: Un oneshot Ichiruki pour la fête de Rukia 2 jours en retard mais bon :S


Alors un oneshot pour la fête de Rukia... Même si c'est un jour en retard... Mais bon détail... C'est un Ichiruki évidemment.

* * *

Rukia se promenait dans la ville de Karakura depuis au moins 5h. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Elle savait donc que ça allait être une belle journée. Heureusement sa fête était un samedi ce qui lui permettait de faire plus d'activités. Justement elle avait manger avec Tatsuki et Inoue pour fêter son anniversaire. Ce qui lui avait permit de parler avec les deux étudiantes et aussi Matsumoto lui avait envoyé un papillon de l'enfer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. En gros le message disait qu'elle devait venir à la Soul Society vers 19h mais Rukia se souvenait des mots exacts:

"Salut Rukia-chan !

Je t'écris pour te souhaiter bonne fête. Alors tu es mieux de passer dans la 10è pour venir chercher ton cadeau ! Après tout c'est un super cadeau ! Je suis SURE et CERTAINE que tu vas l'aimer.

Bisous !

Matsumoto

P.S: Ça m'arrengerait si tu viendrais vers 19h x)"

La jeune noble soupira en imaginant le cadeau. Bien que Matsumoto était très gentille, la jeune shinigami se doutait bien du cadeau, peut-être du sake... En fait Rukia espérait que non. Bref la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se promenait dans Karakura à la recherce d'une quelconque activité qui pourrait être intéressante... Mais elle n'en trouvait aucune. Elle décida donc de retourner chez Ichigo pour lui parler de toute façon c'était sa maisain maintenant. Elle entra par la porte d'entrée, il n'y avait aucun son dans la maison c'était étrange. Elle fit quelque pas en regardant un peu partout, rien. Soudain un son la mit sur ses gardes. En tant que bonne shinigami, elle se prépara pour une attaque. Mais il n'en eu aucune. Un "BONNE FÊTE !" se fit entendre, Rukia se retourna vers la cuisine et vit Isshin, Yuzu, Karin et même Ichigo qui avait un gâteau en main. Elle sourit un moment. Isshin s'approcha et serra son troisième fille dans ses bras en s'exclamant joyeusement:

"Ma troisième fille a grandi ! Je suis si fier !"

On entendit un soupir dans la pièce gracieuseté d'Ichigo, mais Rukia était trop occupée à essayer de s'échapper pour l'entendre. Après une vingtaine de minute, elle réussit enfin à s'en aller de l'emprise de Isshin. Elle monta directement dans la chambre d'Ichigo et déclara en entrant:

"Tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider pour une fois !"

Ichigo sourit sadiquement. Il lui dit sur un ton sarcastique:

"Comment aurais-je pu m'opposer à la joie de mon père ?"

Rukia arriva derrière lui et lui enfonça le pied dans la tête. Il se retourna vers elle en criant:

"Oi Teme !" (Hey enfoiré !)

Rukia lui rendit sur sourire sadique et lui dit avec sa voix d'étudiante:

"Quoi ?"

Il la fixa un moment avant de soupirer et retourner vers ses devoirs. Elle lui demanda avec sa voix normale:

"Ne ? Ichigo tu voudrais pas faire quelque chose avec moi ?"

Ichigo lui répondit:

"Je pars dans 10 minutes je ne peux pas."

Rukia soupira et sortit de la chambre. Elle soupira, sa journée semblait bien moins amusante maintenant. Il n'y avait rien a faire et en plus Ichigo ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose avec elle. Elle décida d'aller voir son frère et Renji à la Soul Society. Elle pourrait toujours faire quelque chose avec eux. Elle ouvrit donc le portail et pénétra dans la Soul Society. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers le manoir des Kuchikis. Elle entra et aperçu son frère dans le jardin. Il marchait lentement dans la neige. Rukia se demanda ce qu'il faisait mais il dut ressentir son énergie spirituelle puisqu'il se retourna vers elle. Il lui annonça:

"Puisque c'est ton anniversaire nous allons prendre notre souper ensemble."

Rukia s'inclina et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle se changea de ses robes de shinigamis en kimono. Elle portait un kimono noir avec quelques pétales de ceriser dessus. Il était maintenant 17h, elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle se rende dans la salle à manger principale pour manger avec son frère. Justement il y était. Elle s'inclina et prit place sur la chaise qu'elle prenait habituellement. Son frère fit un signe de la main et plusieurs serviteurs apparurent d'un peu partout. Un mit des plats de sushis sur la table, un autre leur servit du riz et le dernier leur donna une petite coupe de sake. À la fin, ils partirent tous en direction d'où ils venaient sauf un qui n'avait pas bouger. Byakuya lui fit un autre signe qui disait au serviteur de tendre à Rukia la boîte qu'il avait en sa possession. La jeune noble fut un peu surprise. Elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte afin d'apercevoir ce qu'elle contenait. C'était un kimono noir, mais elle le déplaça un peu et aperçu une forme qui lui était familière: un chappy ! Elle contenut sa joie et mangea son souper. À la fin elle se leva et courrut en direction de son frère, elle lui fit un calin sans réfléchir et lui dit:

"Merci beaucoup Nii-sama !"

Un mince sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Byakuya. Il était peut-être froid mais il aimait voir sa petite soeur heureuse. Rukia se dépêcha de se changer dans son nouveau kimono. Puis elle se dirigea vers les quartiers de la dixième division. Elle cogna sur la porte de Matsumoto et entendit un faible "Entre" qui venait de loin. La jeune noble ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Elle entendit:

"SURPRISE !"

La jeune shinigami regarda dans la pièce et aperçu, Ichigo, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji ainsi qu'Inoue et Chad. Tout le monde était ensemble pour son anniversaire. Rukia sourit joyeusement. Chad et Inoue approchèrent avec une grosse boîte. Ils firent signe à la jeune femme de l'ouvrir. Elle l'ouvrit et aperçu une immense peluche Chappy ! Elle sauta de joie. Ses deux amis sourirent. Renji lui tendit une petite boite, il y avait chaine en or avec une petite fleur comme celle qu'elle avait regardées. Hitsugaya, Hinamori et Matsumoto quant à eux lui offrirent un nouveau Soul Candy Chappy nouvelle édition d'hiver. Ichigo fut le seul qui ne lui donna rien. Rukia en fut un peu triste mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Pendant que la fête était assez mouvementée puisque des shinigamis comme, Kira, Hisagi, Kyone, Sentarou, Isane ainsi que les capitaines Ukitake et Shunsui, arrivèrent, Ichigo entraîna Rukia dans une pièce adjacente. Il lui murmura:

"Je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier mon cadeau mais bon c'est tout ce que j'ai pour toi."

Rukia arqua un sourcil et tenta de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa bien vite en sentant les lèvres d'Ichigo sur les siennes. Elle mit ses mains derrière son coup tandis qu'il l'approcha de lui, rendant le baiser plus passionné. Il rompit le baiser et lui dit:

"Je t'aime Kuchiki Rukia."

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et lui répondit:

"Je crois bien que je t'aime moi aussi Kurosaki Ichigo."

Matsumoto les regarda machiavéliquement. Elle savait bien que ces deux la s'aimaient elle avait donc organiser cette fête pour rapprocher les deux shinigamis. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que son capitaine et Hinamori...

* * *

Wah... J'aime pas ma fin :S mais je manquais de temps pour l'écrire...


End file.
